Happy Birthday Sheamus
by ladyknights104
Summary: After Sheamus' birthday party on RAW John had to give him one more present. Cenamus slash/yaoi don't like don't read.


**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! I got an email update for my fanfics and someone (I forget who) requested that I do a one-shot for Sheamus' birthday. Now for those of you who are like "They didn't do anything for his birthday" as it turns out they sorta did, but it was after the cameras went off. But a nice person was able to get it all on camera and I was able to see it! Now if you want to see it (I can't give you the link because fanfic is being mean) just go to my YouTube account (ladyknights104) and click on my favorites. It should be at the top of the list but if it isn't you'll probably know it when you see it. You should watch it so that you'll have an idea of what's happening in this fic because I'm basing it off of what happened. DOLPH GOT A CAKE TO THE FACE! Enjoy!**

John and Stephen laughed as they left the ring and walked through the halls of backstage. As they walked through they gut several thumbs up and high five's from the other guys for smashing a cake into Ziggler's face. Though they did do their best to avoid contact with AJ, lord knows what she would do to them after what they did to her annoying boyfriend. Once they got back to the locker room John slapped Stephen on the back, trying to find time to breath between his laughs.

"You got him right in the face!" John said, using the Irish wrestler as a support as he laughed even harder.

Sheamus nodded, laughing as well but a little more controlled, and sat on a bench. "Yeah, that was a lot of fun, kicking him in the face then caking him, it was glorious!"

John sat down next to Stephen and wrapped his arm around him in a playful manner. "Yeah well that's what he gets for interrupting your happy birthday song." John looked up and down Sheamus. "I still can't believe that you're 35! You certainly don't look it."

Stephen rolled his eyes and blushed a little at John. "Well you're not too bad yourself fella, after all we are the same age now."

"Only for a couple of months Shea, then you can start calling me old." John said.

Stephen chuckled and rolled his eyes again. He never really called John old seeing how they were only about a year apart (more or less), although they never really talked about age that much anyways.

"Well I guess I have to say that I'm a little surprised that you remembered it was my birthday John. Ya know you didn't have to go out there and do all that just for me, right?" Stephen said.

John looked at Stephen with a fake-hurt expression. "Stephen! How dare you think that I would forget a special occasion such as this!"

Stephen chuckled at John's tone, knowing that he wasn't really serious. He was about to get up from his seat but John beat him to it and not too roughly pushed him back down on the bench

"Wait I have one more gift for you!" John said.

Sheamus looked up at John, half smirking half curious. "Really, is that so?"

John nodded, Stephen noticing that he was now acting a little nervous. "Yeah, but you have to close your eyes."

Stephen raised an eyebrow at John before nodding and closing his eyes as John had told him to. For a few seconds nothing happened and Sheamus was about to speak up but was stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a warm pair of lips being pressed against his. Shocked, his eyes snapped open and he saw that John was kissing him. Stephen's face turned beat red when he realized that he was being kissed by the rather attractive Cenation leader. Sure he did have a bit of a crush on John but he didn't think that he would be able to kiss him, let alone John delivering the first kiss. It was nothing too intense; it was just a simple and innocent kiss to express how they felt about each other. Feeling warmth over-take him, Stephen closed his eyes and kissed John back softly. He could have sworn he felt John smirk against his lips before they parted, leaving them both with a fluttering and light feeling in their chests. Stephen opened his eyes and looked at John, feeling his face heat up. John was also blushing and he was smiling, looking at Stephen with half lidded eyes. John leaned in close again and before touching their lips together again he paused.

"Happy birthday Sheamus." He whispered softly before he closed the gap in between them.

**JAI HO IT IS FINISHED! So….what do you think? Short I know but it was kinda intended to be. I hope there are no grammar mistakes like John's name not being capitalized. Seriously Microsoft won't tell me if his name is capitalized or not! Sure it tells me when it's with Sheamus' name but not John's! Why in the cold depths of frozen hell is that? Now soon I will be having my first Valentines Day in which I actually have a boyfriend, and I have no idea what to get him. He likes My Little Pony (yeah...I know) so I figured I could do something that involved one of the characters, fun. On the bright side I'll be going over to my friend Stephanie's house and watching Elimination Chamber, YAY! I can't wait to see Cena, Sheamus, and Ryback kick the crap out of the Shield! Now i don't know about y'all but I'm rooting for The Rock in the WWE title match and Alberto Del Rio in the World Heavyweight championship match. Sure Berty used to be an ass but he admitted his mistakes and came over to the light side of the force and became a Jedi (not really but a girl can dream XD). Also 3MB seems to be getting dumber and dumber. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
